Power Rangers: Psych Force
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: Based off a DA I posted months ago. The psych characters become Power Rangers. CRACK FIC! SHASSIE / SHUS PAIRINGS! Please Review, and don't take too seriously. Its for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm finally writing it. I've been having so much trouble with the end of "I Can't Believe it's the Bride." That my mind finally went 'EFF THIS!' and started thinking of other stuff. That other stuff being, the total **fan crack** you've about to read. You already know by the title it's going to be awful SO STAY AWAY! Seriously. Get back. As I write this I'm sitting in a Wifi McDonalds with no current plans to move. Nothing good can come of this. Nothing. Also never fear 'I Can't Believe it's the Bride' will be updated. I'm not going to not finish it.

REVIEW!

**Chapter 1**

It was a different kind of case. Shawn wasn't even entirely sure why he was there. He sat in Caleb's SUV with Gus and Lassie next to him in the back seat. Caleb hadn't said a single word since they got into the vehicle. His stony expression was impossible to read, but every time Shawn caught a glimpse of the man's eyes in the rear view menu something inside him moved and he had to suppress the urge to blush.

Caleb had shown up in Santa Barbara a few days ago. He came baring a golden box that was sealed shut, and he requested police escort to the next town over. He offered the Chief top dollar for the services. The Chief at first was hesitant, but Caleb had managed to convince her. She had called Shawn and Gus in to make sure that nothing would keep the move from going as quickly as possible. I.E she wanted Shawn to predict whether or not the team would be fine.

"Perfectly fine!" Shawn had promised – even though he wasn't entirely sure. Caleb had explained that the box belonged to a very wealthy friend of his, and that it was being sought after by wayward family members. All he wanted was for the SBPD to take him over to his friends. It seemed safe enough. However Shawn began to get a little anxious when Caleb specifically said he required more than two escorts.

It took some bribery, and some pretty smiles, but Shawn managed to recruit Lassie, Jules, The Chief, and McNab. The other three being in the SUV driving behind theirs.

"Dude."

Shawn turned to face Gus who was looking at him concerned.

"What are you thinking about?" Gus asked.

"This whole thing." Shawn admitted in a low whisper. "We're just driving a box down a high way. I don't think it requires two SUVs and six escorts."

"For once we agree." Lassiter whispered from Shawn's other side. "However agreeing to this was your idea to begin with, and now if things go wrong, it's all you Spencer. All you."

"I didn't agree." Shawn said. "The Chief did. Then she called me to do it, but then Caleb told me to recruit people, and here we are."

"We're all going to die." Lassiter growled a bit under his breath. The second he was asked to join Shawn on this little trip he was against it. Lassiter personally disliked Caleb a great deal. Not because Caleb had said anything wrong to him, but because Caleb had this amazing ability to render Shawn speechless and make him blush. Lassiter didn't like that.

"You're not going to die detective." Caleb spoke up from the driver's seat. "I'm just taking extra precaution, when we get to Coral Haven, you'll be transported safely back to Santa Barbara and you'll never see me again."

"I hope that's the case." Lassiter said lowly. "This whole situation has strange written all over it."

"Nothing personal." Gus tried to break the tension. "We're just not used to this kind of work."

"It's not an everyday occurrence." Shawn added in.

"Nothing in my life is an everyday occurrence." Caleb said then.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked.

"You're the psychic." Caleb said teasingly. "You tell me."

Shawn took a breath, damn, he had nothing to say. He looked back down to his lap. Lassiter noticed the change in Shawn's stature and tensed. Whatever kind of power this Caleb guy had over Shawn – Lassiter hated it. He admitted to himself he was jealous, of course you couldn't pay him to say it out loud.

"Can you at least tell us what's in the box?" Gus suddenly asked. "I've been dying to know since you came into town."

"That I cannot do." Caleb said a tad apologetically. "Heirlooms. Nothing more."

Shawn remained silent for a moment. He honestly wasn't feeling too great. He wasn't sure with what either, he was tired, but at the same way he felt overly aware. More so than usual. Everything around him had a certain feel, and his senses were on over load. He could barely keep the conversation, so he sat and thought, and thought.

It happened too fast then. Shawn wasn't sure when it hit him, but it did. The worst headache he had ever had. He went to say something to Gus, but the pain felt like an explosion between his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shawn?" Once again it was Gus who called for his attention. But Shawn wasn't listening. "Shawn!"

Shawn's face had gone completely white. He couldn't make out his surroundings, the pain in his head was now shooting all through his body, he didn't realize he had started shaking uncontrollably.

"STOP THE CAR!" Lassiter practically yelled at Caleb who hadn't yet noticed Shawn's distress. Caleb stopped the car with a jerk, finally looking back and saw that Shawn was barely holding on to himself.

Gus exited the car and took Shawn's arm helping him out. Shawn collapsed onto his friend breathing heavily. Gus was in a panic. "Just try to relax, what's happening?"

"N...not sure..." Shawn managed to get out. He completely froze up then, unable to move. The only reason he could stand was because Gus was holding him up. He saw it then. At least he thought he saw it. Something, a monster of some sort came flying up firing at them. Lassie was the first to go down. This was quickly followed by explosions and chaos. Only it wasn't happening. They were on the side of the road. Nothing was exploding, no one was firing at them.

The other SUV pulled over, and the Chief exited from the driver's side coming up to them, followed closely by Jules and McNab. "What's going on here?" The Chief sounded distressed. "Is everything alright."

"No." Lassiter said. "Spencer just started flipping out."

"Does he need a Tylenol?" McNab sounded off from the back. "I have some."

"No..." Shawn said shakily. "I think...I think it's gone."

Only it wasn't gone. The pain was soon replaced with anxiety, and all Shawn could re-call was that thing he saw in the air taking Lassie out. Shawn took another shaky breath. He heard it then, something flapping – and heavily...It sounded like – helicopter wings? Oh god it was getting closer.

"What's that noise?" Juliet was suddenly on the alert, and she was keeping her eye out as everyone tried to figure out where that sound was coming from.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Shawn yelled the words before he realized they were even forming in his brain, everyone seemed to take cue, and Shawn acted. He found the strength to push off of Gus, slamming his weight into Lassiter knocking him back a good few feet.

"Spencer what the hell? !" Lassiter managed to get out as he fell back, just as the spot he was standing on just seconds before got a small crater blown into it. Lassiter didn't have time to comprehend that Shawn had just saved his life.

As soon as Shawn had yelled everyone down, they went down, Chief, Jules and McNab all had their guns out and they were looking around cautiously. The helicopter had vanished, and there was a moment of eerie silence. Everyone was glancing around unsure, mainly at the air, and then to Shawn who was still standing close to Lassiter.

"We need to leave." Caleb said. "Now."

No one was about to argue with that, with their guns still drawn; everyone was backing up towards the SUV. Shawn still in shock that he had seen that first attack coming, like a real vision, he couldn't say anything because 99% of the people here already thought he was psychic anyway – but Shawn was downright disturbed.

"Cops need to know some form of hand to hand combat...right?" Caleb asked suddenly.

"A little bit." It was Jules who had answered him.

"Good." Caleb said. "Because you're about to need it."

As soon as he said the word, everything Shawn had seen in his head started coming true. Black holes appeared all around them and the strangest looking mean all emerged looking exactly the same. They didn't speak, they just screeched, and charged.

Gus was the first to react, he screamed like a little girl and ducked, Jules had turned towards him with her gun aimed and managed to take out the first attacker in one shot.

"Something tells me you're not going to have enough bullets." Shawn said out loud. He stumbled back from Lassiter, and even though he had no prior training he managed to lift his weight into a solid kick, knocking down another attacker. Who of course was then joined by five more surrounding him.

If anybody was going to try and help Shawn they couldn't. They couldn't, the attackers had surrounded each of them and were closing in fast. Bullets were being fired left right and center, and while it managed to take a couple down, some displayed an impressive feat and speed and managed to dodge. Shawn had no choice but to use his own hands. Which seemed oddly easier than it looked.

One of the attackers charged him head on, and Shawn without really thinking about it raised his arms in defence, absorbing the impact, he felt himself slide a couple inches but it was just the momentum he needed to push back. The attacker stumbled back, just as another came from the side. Shawn saw it coming milliseconds before hand and actually managed to spin with another kick taking it out, just in time to spin back towards his front where the first attacker was coming back. Shawn lowered himself grabbing it from the middle and pushed all his weight down. The attack landed on its back and vanished in a pile of ash. Shawn for a second stood stunned – did he just kick some serious ass? Hell yes he did! Suddenly excited Shawn turned to tell for Gus to share the happy news – that he was now a karate master, but he never managed to say it as he saw Gus was having a bit of trouble with three attackers of his own.

"Oh no!" Shawn exclaimed. "Not my best friend!" Shawn started running, adrenaline pumping through him. He made it Gus just in time to take out an attacker that had been creeping in from behind. It vanished into a pile of ash.

Gus wasn't having too much trouble, he was managing to fight them off too, but all his logic was telling him that he couldn't fight to save his life. So whenever Gus managed to get in a punch, or a kick, he was overwhelmed with a feeling of disbelief. "Something about this doesn't seem right." Gus said to himself, he then cringed as he heard a crack from behind him. "What the hell?" Gus turned to see Shawn looking damn proud.

"Dude!" Shawn said excitedly. "We're ninjas!"

"What the hell Shawn? !" Gus barked, but he didn't have time to get an answer. There were more of those things.

Everyone seemed to be holding their own just fine. Lassiter, Juliet, The Chief and even McNab already had basic training from the academy, and their guns helped quite a bit. Gus' fighting was sloppy, but he managed. He even managed to duck as two attackers were coming in from each side; the result being the two monsters collided and destroyed each other.

After a while, they were able to fight them all off. When the last attacker vanished, the six stood there dumbfounded as to what just happened.

"Those were monsters." McNab finally said. "Not guys in costumes, honest to god monsters."

"Monsters don't exist." Lassiter responded a bit plainly. "There HAS to be a reasonable explanation."

"There is no other explanation." Caleb spoke up. He had been standing in the background the whole time. "They were after the box."

"The box we're currently transporting." Shawn said. "Alright, time for answers. What's in the box Caleb?"

"And what were those things?" Juliet asked.

"Those things." Caleb started. "Are called Shadow Stalkers. They take on the shape of men but develop none of their features."

"Fantastic." Lassiter cut in, his patience running very short. "So they came, and attacked us, nearly killed us, over a box."

"Not a box." Caleb said. "What's in the box."

"Which is?" Juliet started.

"Coins." Shawn said. This drew everyone's attention to him. He was focused on where the box was in Caleb's pocket. He could see them clearly. Stacked neatly. Six of them. All lined with a different colour. "Weird ones. But coins none the less."

"Seriously?" Lassiter hated that answer. "We just got attacked, for spare change? !"

"Carlton calm down." The Chief spoke up.

"Shawn." Caleb said. "You can see them?"

"Of course I can." Shawn said. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Green." Caleb responded.

"Green?" Shawn tilted his head a bit.

"Shawn." Caleb said. "I need to talk to you, in private."

"Uh...Okay?" Shawn was officially confused. He looked to the group and shrugged. They had just been attacked by monsters – Shadow Stalkers? And now Caleb was leading him off like 'hey no big deal.'

This of course was the last straw for Lassiter. Something in him snapped a little. "No, dammit no!"

All eyes were now on the detective as he made his concerns loud and clear. "First off! You recruited Psych to do your little escort across towns, fine – whatever. Then, Shawn manages to get not just myself and O'Hara to come along, but McNab and Chief? Which is a little much for me! Then we get attacked by – by those stupid looking things, which by the way I still call bull shit on. And now you're trying to take Spencer off to god knows where to 'talk' to him! No! I'm not having it! Whatever you have to Spencer you can say to the rest of us, or my name is Detective Carlton Lassiter!" As Lassiter said the last part of his little speech, his hand came down, and landed the hood of the first SUV. Normally such an action would've resulted in a loud thumping noise, but as Lassiter's hand closed over metal, the metal crunched and bent and caved in, Lassiter's hand going right through it.

"Wow..." McNab's shock mirrored everyone else's.

"C- carlton..." Juliet took a step forward. "Are you okay?"

"Detective Lassiter?" Chief Vick followed Juliet's cue.

"I'm – I'm fine." Lassiter had calmed immediately, and he lifted his hand from the twisted metal, with not a single scratch on it. "I just – wow, cheap piece of crap this car is. I can't believe I was stupid enough to get in it, one accident and we all would've died!"

Gus was a little suspicious – and curious. He backed up looking as casual as ever, and he was going to test the 'weak metal' theory himself. Before he could throw his own fist at the SUV however, Shawn spoke up.

"Lassie can punch through cars. I'm a little turned on."

Lassiter's cheeks went beat red. He inwardly cursed his own name.

"I'm sorry detective." Caleb said. "I only wanted to talk to Shawn because up until now, he was the only one who made a visible connection."

"Visible connection to what?" Chief Vick had her attention back on Caleb.

"To the power coins." Caleb answered. "There are six of them. Shawn's connected to the green one, and your detective here, just proved he's connected to the red one."

"Together we make Christmas." Shawn grinned cheekily.

"Whatever floats your boat." Caleb said.

"Spencer isn't floating anything." Lassiter cut in.

"I'm sorry." Juliet raised her hand. "Let's go over this again – power coins?"

"Yes." Caleb said. "They're old – ancient. With incredibly strong powers. Used to protect people."

"I'm in!" Shawn didn't even wait for the invitation; all he heard in Caleb's statement was 'super powers.'

"I'm not!" Lassiter said. "I already protect people."

"You don't really have a choice." Caleb said. "You've been chosen, along with Shawn."

"Chosen?" Lassiter huffed a bit. "To do what?"

"To become a power ranger."

There was a long – long pause of silent after Caleb said power ranger. Shawn and Gus exchanged confused looks. Juliet looked like someone had slapped her mouth open, and everyone else just looked at Lassiter expectantly.

"I'm sorry." Lassiter a bit cruelly. "A power – what?"

"Ranger." Caleb said. "You've been chosen to become a power ranger."

"That is the stupidest load of crap I have EVER heard!" Lassiter at this point was rolling up his sleeves. He was for sure – going to hit this guy. He wasn't holding back. Not even a little bit.

"Lassie wait!" Shawn jumped between him and Caleb. "I think you're missing the point here, this is cool, and important, we could have like a secret handshake, and a secret hideout, and be super special awesome! We don't even have to call ourselves power rangers; we could be the super special awesome squad!"

"Spencer you've gone mad!" Lassiter was grabbing Shawn's arm to shove him out of the way so he could get to Caleb.

"Question!" Shawn twisted around to face Caleb. "How awesome is being a power ranger, and most importantly – do we get to wear cool suits?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****More fan crack! Yeah. I'm actually updating this one. This is what happened when I partake in alcohol everybody! Enjoy!**

**Powers and Suits**

Caleb sighed, and he had to wonder out of all people, how come Shawn got chosen? The younger man was so – so...Ugh. Caleb sighed. "Yes." Caleb said. "You get to wear suits."

As he spoke, Caleb opened to box, the red and green coins floated from it, both glowing with their intended colours. They floated calmly over to Shawn and Lassiter. Shawn grabbed his without a second thought.

"This feels – amazing!" Shawn was hooked it seemed. Green energy covered his body and filled him with warmth and strength. He suddenly knew how to fight at a master level in various forms of combat, and he could see very clearly. "Lassie grab yours!"

"No." Lassiter frowned a bit. This was all an elaborate prank. It had to be.

"I grabbed mine." Shawn pouted. "You're missing out."

Lassiter cringed a bit, then sighed. He raised his hand and closed it over the coin. The coin appeared to be super charged, and his body reacted accordingly. He felt stronger, faster, and downright scary. He wasn't about to say it, but he officially couldn't wait until his next drug bust. He was totally flipping some shit over.

"I think he likes it." McNab said. His voice cut into Lassiter's train of thought.

"Dammit McNab!" Lassiter turned to wear the younger cop was standing. "...McNab?"

"Right here boss." McNab answered, he waved his arm,

Juliet screamed a bit and jumped back. McNab was gone! "McNab? !"

"Right here!" McNab said a little louder. He hadn't realised yet he was invisible.

Juliet tilted her head, and everyone watched a little astounded as the blonde reached for the spot where McNab had been. Her hand touched something solid, but nothing was there. "McNab?"

"That's my face!" McNab protested, and he backed up from Juliet's hand as he reappeared to everyone. Juliet jumped back a little startled as her hand had been pressed right against the young officer's face.

"You were gone." Juliet said. "Like really gone."

"Buddy!" Shawn had squirmed out of Lassiter's grasp. "Invisibility – cool!"

"Invisible?" McNab said. "I wasn't invisible!"

Juliet couldn't hold back, she reached for McNab again to see if he was actually still there, everyone could see him now, but Juliet wasn't sure. Her hand stretched out, and she gently planted it on McNab's shoulder.

As soon as her fingers closed, a burst of yellow energy emitted from her hand. It surrounded McNab in a shield. Juliet gave a startled scream and jumped back. As she took her hand away the force field dissipated, and Juliet was left looking between her hand and McNab's shoulder.

"You're all developing the powers." Caleb said. As he spoke the yellow and black coins lifted from the box and floated over to Juliet and McNab. Juliet grabbed onto the yellow one while McNab took the black one.

"Does this mean we're power rangers too?" McNab asked.

"Yes." Caleb answered. "The coins each have their own personality; they choose their possessors and aid them in battle."

"Yellow." Juliet said to herself, she then glanced down at the yellow blouse she was already wearing. "Well I'll be damned."

"Black." McNab motioned to his black police uniform. "Heh.."

"Black?" Shawn tilted his head in confusion. "Wait? Why are you the black ranger when Gus is..."

"Not funny Shawn!" Gus cut him off, though as he yelled, no one responded. Gus was surrounded by an eerie silence. No one was moving and the air had become stale. "Sh...Shawn?" Gus looked around at everybody's unmoving form. "Guys?" Gus took a few steps. He was the only one moving. "Whoa..."

Gus took a few more steps; something in him told him this wasn't permanent. This was a power. Gus grinned. He was going to be a power ranger too. He decided his power was the best one. Not sure how long this would last; Gus went over to Shawn and slapped his friends' still form in the face –as hard as he could. Just as time started up again and Shawn stumbled back from the force of Gus' hit.

"Owwwww! Dude!" Shawn held his hand to his face. "You slapped me!"

"I know!" Gus was thrilled. That's when the blue coin rose from the box and floated over to Gus, Gus grabbing it proudly. "Looks like the boys in blue got a new accomplice."

"No." Lassiter said immediately. "No. No. Not in a million years. No. Never use that comparison again."

"Dammit." Gus kicked some dirt. "I thought it was cool."

"Dude." Shawn said. "You – SLAPPED me!"

"You're fine." Gus went over to stand near Juliet.

"The pink one is yours Chief." Caleb said, he motioned to the box.

"I haven't developed any powers." The Chief said.

"Oh." Caleb said. "Well that's okay, come and get it anyway."

"Uh...alright." The Chief moved, going right for the box. She didn't realize she had left herself behind.

"Chief!" Shawn hollered. "That's awesome!"

"What is?" The Chief turned, only to see a carbon copy of herself standing in her previous spot. The Chief blinked. The copy smiled. They smiled at each other; the copy waved, and vanished in a puff of pink smoke. The pink coin floated up from the box, the Chief grabbed it.

"When do we get to the suit part?" Shawn asked eagerly. "Do we have to call out a special code?"

"What? No." Caleb shook his head. "The suits will appear as danger comes."

"Oh." Shawn sounded disappointed. "So no cool catch phrases?"

"Well I guess you could use one if you wanted." Caleb said. "It really won't make a difference though."

"I need to think of something cool!" Shawn was psyched.

"You're actually considering a catch phrase?" Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Uh yeah." Was Shawn's only response. "I consider it mandatory, and as leader I order you all to think of a catch phrase while morphing!"

"I'm not doing that." Lassiter snarked. "and you're not the leader."

"Dude, my psychic powers are through the roof with these new powers, I demand to be leader!"

"Spencer. My fist is now capable of turning your bones into dust. If anything I should be the leader."

"Battle!" Shawn quipped. "Brain Vs Braun. Let's go Lassie!"

"Oh for the love of god." Gus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shawn, just stop while you're ahead."

"Please." Juliet agreed with Gus. "We can figure everything out later. Right now can we please just get back into Santa Barbara? Who knows what kind of enemy we're attracting just by standing here."

"O'Hara is right." Chief stepped in. "Everyone back in their vehicles."

"There's just one problem chief." McNab said. "Lassiter punched a hole in one. Two of us can't fit."

Shawn shrugged. "It's cool, I'll wait."

Gus sighed. "Then I guess I'll wait too."

"Nah." Shawn said. "Go with Jules. I'll be okay with Lassie."

"Whoa. Who says I'm staying behind?"

"Your leader." Shawn grinned.

"Spencer. I will kill you."

Shawn resisted the urge to laugh, though a small chuckle did escape, however the chuckle was brief. Something in his mind snapped. Everything went blurry, and the headache slammed into Shawn like a truck made of bricks. He felt his knees buckle, his breathing hitched. He tried opening his eyes, but all he could see was fire and ruin. Cruel laughter echoed loudly consuming Shawn's thoughts. Everything was being destroyed, people were dying left right and center, and Shawn couldn't move.

"Spencer, Spencer!" Lassiter was freaking out. One second he was telling Spencer off, and the next, Spencer's face had gone white, his eyes had rolled back and he crumbled to the ground like a rag doll. Lassiter managed to catch him mid fall, but the next few moments were terrifying, Spencer lay practically lifeless, every now and then a pained moan escaping his lips. Lassiter kept trying to snap him out of it. "Spencer!"

The fire in Shawn's mind dissipated, the pain ceased, and evil laughter silenced. Shawn's eyes snapped open, and it took him a few seconds of laboured breathing to realize he was on the ground, his head cradled against Lassiter's lap. "What happened?"

"After the others left you started flipping out." Lassiter sounded terrified. "I didn't know what to do."

"I.."Shawn let his head drop down into Lassiter's lap. "All I could hear was this terrible laughter. Everything was on fire. It was all I could see."

"How do you feel now?" Lassiter asked.

"Like I need a bucket full of Tylenol and a pool of cold water."

"Hang in there. I will get you both of those things when we're back in the city."

"The others are gone?"

"Yeah I said that already."

"When did they leave?"

"About two minutes before you fell apart."

"I don't remember." Shawn strained his memory. "The last thing I remember was you saying you were going to kill me."

"Yeah." Lassiter confirmed that part at least. "Then after, Guster and I flipped a coin to be fair. I lost. They left. Then you crumbled."

"I can't feel any bumps." Shawn noted. "You caught me."

"Well...I...I mean – yeah. I couldn't let you hit the ground. What kind of a leader would I be?"

"We're still on that?" Shawn gave a gentle joke. Lassiter actually gave a small laugh.

"Spencer, you're an idiot."

Shawn gave a small laugh too; he was starting to feel better. More relaxed. That's when he realized Lassiter had been stroking his hair. "That feels nice Lassie."

"What does?" Lassiter looked down and saw what his hand was doing. "Oh...well..." Lassiter pulled his hand away. "It was just to make you feel better, do you feel better?"

"Very much so."

"Enough to stand?"

"I'm willing to try."

"Alright." Lassiter pulled his hand away, and manoeuvring himself slowly, he got himself to his feet while helping to hoist Shawn up. When they were on their feet, Lassiter took his hands away and stood unsure for a good three seconds. Shawn's legs shook, and he started to go down. Lassiter reached out and wrapped his arms around Shawn helping him stand. "I got ya."

Shawn cringed a bit as he got to his feet, there was a good moment where he thought he'd be okay, but all too soon his legs gave out and he was going down. Only he wasn't going down. Lassie had his arms around and was helping him stand. "You're being too nice."

"Like I said. I can't leave you like this."

Shawn gave a small shaky laugh, and turned his body to face Lassiter a little better. Their faces were pretty close. There was a moment where the two were just breathing, hot breath mingling between them. Their eyes locked, and there was a spark. Lassiter acted on impulse, his face went down. Their lips never touched. As Shawn lifted his face to close the gap between them, they could hear the sound of the tow truck arriving to collect the car. The two broke apart quickly, and started brushing themselves off. Shawn was still a little shaky, so he ended up sitting back down on the ground. Lassiter made himself busy by straightening his tie.

"Christ!" The man driving the tow druck was an older ugly sort, and he did nothing to hide his surprise. "They told me yer truck was all wrangled, but they didn't say y'all went and put a hole in it, what happened?"

"Uh..." Shawn tried to come up with an excuse. He honestly had nothing.

"Police demonstration." Lassiter spoke up. "Bullet went awry, damn rookie can't aim."

"Y'all are a cop?"

"Yes." Lassiter produced his badge. "Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"I see, well y'all want a lift back to Santa Barbara? I got room in my truck."

"Sure." Shawn spoke up. He was honestly too tired to wait any longer. "The sooner I get home the better."

Lassiter noted the desperate tone in Shawn's voice and frowned. Were his visions going to be like this from now on? He certainly hoped not, especially not when he's supposed to aid them in battle from now on. Lassiter sighed and help Shawn stand again bringing him to the tow truck. He helped Shawn get in first, putting Shawn in the middle seat. He climbed in after him and shut the door.

After a few moments the vehicle was hooked onto the tow truck and the driver was climbing in on the other side.

"So will I be billing the police station or?..."

"Er – no." Lassiter answered. "You can charge it to my account."

"Lassie." Shawn was coming back around to a normal mentality. "Considering the circumstances you probably could charge it to the department, I mean the Chief was there, she saw what happened."

"Then she knows it's my fault, its fine Spencer."

"Spencer?" The driver spoke up. "Shawn Spencer? The Psychic?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Well shit. I'm a big fan!"

"Yeah?" Shawn smiled. "I'm always happy to hear that."

"Yeah!" The driver suddenly seemed much friendlier. "Question...Do you think you could – give me a reading?"

"Excuse me?"

"My wife." The driver started. "I think she's having an affair. I don't want to call her out on it, but I need to know."

"Perhaps another day?" Shawn said. "I actually just had a pretty hefty vision, its left me pretty shaken." He wasn't lying for once.

"What did you see?"

"I think its best you don't know." Shawn said. "I don't want to cause you any alarm."

"I'll bet you were seeing fire." The driver said casually. Shawn wasn't expecting that.

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you saw flames, and ruin, and death."

"...Yes, how did you know?" Was it suddenly hot in here? Shawn turned to Lassie – only Lassie wasn't there. His eyes widened, he turned back to the driver only to have a large, sweaty hand wrap around his throat. Shawn barely managed to scream.

The driver had stopped the truck, and was on Shawn, both of his hands now squeezing. Shawn couldn't breathe - what happened to all those awesome fighting moves he had earlier? Was this all some cruel joke? The driver spoke. "Think you're a tough guy Spencer? Think you can win? !"

If Shawn could've moved, he would've shaken his head. He was sure his face was going blue; the only thing he could focus on was the driver's face so close to his, grotesque and angry. It was terrifying. "You're nothing but the dirt under the ants! You and your team can't win! Power Rangers? Ha!"

What...How did? Shawn's vision was going blurry.

"The fire, the death, you want it bad don't you Spencer. Yeah. I can see it in your eyes; you're looking forward to the chaos. It's too bad I'm going to destroy you before you have a chance to see battle!"

No... No! Shawn's eyes snapped open. He blinked, and then blinked again. He was still in the truck. But the driver wasn't attacking him, and Lassie was perfectly fine. Perfectly fine and looking at Shawn concerned.

"You alright Spencer?"

"Hmm..Yeah." Shawn lied. Though his eyes slid over to the driver, and he looked at him like he was trying to catch a glimpse of the horrifying man that had pinned him down. "I'm okay."

The rest of the drive was taken in silence, Shawn constantly glancing between his lap and the driver. Nothing happened. The truck pulled up to the station.

"Well boys, here ya go. I'll bring the SUV to the garage and give y'all a call when it's all fixed up."

"Thank you sir." Lassiter sounded a little relieved. He got out of the truck, and waited by the door as Shawn managed to get himself out. The truck pulled away and Shawn watched it in an odd fascination that didn't go missed by Lassiter. "What's going on with you? First the pass out, then the weirdness in the truck?"

"Paranoid dream." Shawn admitted. "I don't think it meant anything though."

"Alright." Lassiter gave in. They turned to head back into the station when the rest came out. Caleb carrying a set of keys.

"I was just about to speed out to get you guys."

"No need." Shawn turned on his heel. "We made it."

"That's great!" Caleb smiled. "But you look a little pale. Everything alright?"

"Ya." Shawn said. "Everything's fine."

"I can tell when that pretty face of yours is lying. Talk to me."

Shawn blushed a bit, and pretended to be interested in something else. Lassiter saw Shawn being bashful towards Caleb and could've flipped. Just who did this guy think he was?

"I had a vision." Shawn said suddenly. "There was fire everywhere, nothing but destruction."

"Did you see who did it?" Caleb tried. "Maybe if you saw we could try to stop it before it happened?"

"I don't know." Shawn said. "I just saw the ruins it left behind."

"Okay." Caleb took a breath. "We're going to get you home and get you some water. Visions that violent often need a rest period after. To recover from the shock."

"Actually, I think I'm going to be okay." Shawn shrugged. "I feel fine now. I slept in the truck."

Caleb blinked. "What truck?"

"The tow truck." Lassiter stepped in. "It arrived after you guys left."

"We didn't call a tow truck." Caleb said. "Did you guys?"

Lassiter and Shawn exchanged a look. "No..." Lassiter said. "We didn't."

Before anything else could be said, the sound of an explosion sounded off from a few blocks away. The sound was enough that Shawn, Lassiter, and Caleb plugged their ears. They looked up slowly to the sky where a trail of dark smoke was rising through the sky and spreading.

"Guys!" Juliet, the Chief, McNab and Gus all came running out of the station. "What's happening?" Juliet asked.

Lassiter pointed to the smoke. "That way!"

"I'll call a few cars to go check it out." The Chief said.

"Chief no!" Shawn stopped her. He put his hand to his head, though it didn't take a psychic to realize this wasn't a coincidence. "No uniforms. This is our fight."

"Shawn's right." Caleb said. "This is all you."

"Are we even ready?" McNab asked.

"I hate to say this buddy." Shawn said. "We have to be."

"We're wasting time!" Lassiter barked, "let's go!"

They all took off in a run for the smoke, Caleb close behind them. "Shawn!" Caleb hollered. Shawn skidded to a brief halt. "What? !"

"Be careful, pace yourself. You're still tired."

Despite the chaos, Shawn felt himself blush. "I – okay. Thanks." He sped up to catch up with the others, and when they arrived on scene what they saw was chaos.

People were screaming and running in all directions, little fires were everywhere, piles of rubble making up the streets. The monster causing it all? A heap of black scrap metal, misshapen to look like a person. Long arms swinging wildly, destroying everything they came into contact with. The monster was big, the only sounds it could make being the roar of an engine. In the middle of its chest, was the license plate to the SUV Lassie had punched a hole through.

"Well I'm not paying for that." Lassiter said. "I think I'll take my chance suing the truck driver."

"Ha." Juliet said. "What's our plan?"

Before anyone could say anything else, the monster turned, its roar sounding off as he faced them. It revved, and started running for them, its arms swinging. Everyone acted at once, falling back to avoid getting hit. The monster's arms hit the ground, the resulting crater being enough to knock everyone over.

"This can't be good." Gus was the first one on his feet. "I don't think we can take him on bare handed."

"Well we can't just leave him." The Chief responded from far left. "How do we go about this?"

The monster lifted its arms, and came charging again. This time it went straight for Gus – and Shawn wasn't having that. Shawn was on his feet and charging forward. Before the monster had a chance to swing its arms at Gus, Shawn crashed into its side, knocking it over. Shawn jumped back and turned to Gus. "Buddy! You good?"

"Yeah." Gus was on his feet. "I'm good."

They were quickly joined by the others. "Whatever we're going to do, we need to do it now Spencer." Lassiter said.

"Alright." Shawn turned so he was facing where the monster had landed. It was getting up. "Before he has a chance to recover." The others stood behind him in formation. "Guys – its catch phrase time!"

"What?" Everyone looked at Shawn.

"Shout something awesome!" Shawn yelled. "Like this!" He held his hands out, his coin appearing in his hands. "Green Ranger Power!"

As soon as the command left Shawn's mouth, the sky darkened, and green energy sparked and sizzled, one large bolt came down engulfing Shawn completely. When it cleared, it was no longer Shawn that stood there. But rather a warrior dawned in green. A golden shield resting on his shoulders. As soon as they all saw what Shawn had become, everyone else fell into line. Shouting out in unison.

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

The sky had darkened completely, assorted colours of lightning striking downward. There was a blast of energy, but the smoke cleared fast enough, and the entire team was standing ready. Each ranger in their respective colours.

"Alright everyone." Lassiter called for attention, and he stepped up so that he was standing next to Shawn. "Let's fight!"

Everyone took cue, and the rangers all together, began to charge the monster, whilst sounding off in a collective battle cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Muahaha! More Crack! Its a shorter chapter, but its still ridiculous. I think I need mental help. Hehe..**

**Triangle**

The monster met them head on, it twisted and turned and swung its arms forwards and backwards. The team had a bit of trouble getting close, but once they did all bets were off. In a combination of kicks, punches, and elbows the rangers were actually doing pretty well. At one point, McNab the black ranger, managed to pull off an impressive low kick, as he came back up he was pulling back to deliver another punch before the monster hooked him with an arm and sent him flying back. McNab hit the ground about ten feet away.

"McNab!" The Chief noticed and turned her head just slightly towards her fallen comrade, but as soon as her guard dropped a little, the monster's arms came swinging, connecting with her gut. The Chief fell as pink sparks flew off her body, she dropped to the ground near McNab, the two were struggling to stand up.

Juliet paid little attention to her team mates falling behind her, the yellow ranger surged forward. The monster swung for her, but she lifted her hand forming her shield, blocking the hit. Once the arm was lowered she was in the air, landing the monster's face with her foot. The monster fell back, and grunted. But its recovery time was fast, it was back up, and arm swinging.

"Juliet!" Gus was in motion, his plan was to stop time briefly, grab Jules and move, but he was a little slower then he cared to be. He got to Juliet only to be knocked to the ground.

"Gus!" The distraction was enough that the monster swung down, its arm flinging Juliet down near Gus.

"Hey!" Lassiter called for the monsters attention, the monster turned to the red ranger, and swung its arms, Lassiter dodged and shot his hands out grabbing the arm and crushing it with its hands. The monster howled and tried to pull away, but Lassiter pulled and the monster's arm ripped out completely. The metal in Lassiter's hand shifting, turning back into the door of the SUV. The monster however was still active, and turning its body, swung its other arm right for Lassiter's head.

"Lassie!" Shawn was up, he went for the arm to grab it, but all he managed to do was draw the monster's attention to him. The monster's face turned into an odd grin, and it latched its arm around Shawn's neck pulling him close. "This can't be good..." Shawn struggled, his feet kicking at the monster trying to gain leverage. "Let go you big ugly rust heap!"

"Put him down!" Lassiter's voice boomed – seeing Shawn get picked up by the thing? Not cool. He was sure he'd react the same if it had been anybody else, but as if now, it was Shawn in danger. The monster didn't listen, it just pulled Shawn closer.

Shawn was starting to lose breath, the monster was squeezing his neck really tight, if he didn't think of something soon – he'd be dead meat. His eyes started darting, looking for a weak spot. He was so focused that he didn't notice a click in his neck. He didn't realize that the monster had planted a chip on him. A chip that proceeded to eat through his suit and bury itself under the skin of Shawn's neck. All evidence of the chip then vanishing. Shawn barely noticed. Eventually he found a weak spot, folded metal where Lassiter had punched the SUV earlier that day. Shawn struck downward, the blow being enough that he freed himself. The monster released and Shawn fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Shawn." Lassiter was at his side helping him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Shawn was up. "Let's finish this."

"Alright." By now the others recovered and they were standing in formation. "How?"

"I have an idea." Lassiter said. "Does everyone have a weapon?"

"I got my gun." Juliet mentioned.

"I got my – bow and arrow?" The chief held out her hands where a pink bow and arrow appeared. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Use it." Shawn held out his own hand, a green lined dagger appearing in his.

Gus followed suit, a blue lance materializing in his palms. "..How exactly?"

"Half of these weapons are illegal." Lassiter pointed out. His own hand held out, and a sword appeared in his. "Sunuva..."

"It could be worse boss." The black ranger was holding a battle axe. "Much worse."

Shawn suppressed the urge to laugh. This was quite possibly the funniest moment of his life. He looked over to Jules who had yellow daggers to match his. "Like twins!"

"I – guess?" Juliet looked at her daggers in confusion. "Seriously what the hell are we supposed to do with these?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shawn stood ready. "Like I said before, use them." Shawn demonstrated, at this point the monster had finally recovered fully and was charging. Shawn ran meeting it head on with his dagger. The monster swung its remaining arm, and Shawn turned his body swinging his dagger, the small blade with a wave of green energy sliced into the monster's arm. It wasn't long enough to sever the arm, but the arm was now holding by a limb, and the monster was on its knees howling.

"I want in on this." The Chief was up next, her bow and arrow ready. She took perfect aim, the pink ranger's arrow firing off in a wave of pink, the light blasting right into the monster's chest. Pink sparks flew off of it, and the monster's screams grew weaker.

"Now Lassie!" Shawn called for Shawn to finish it. Lassiter took cue, and took off in a run, in his last few steps he leaped into the air his sword swinging, red energy spread out from his entire body. The sword came downward slicing diagonally into the monster. The monster exploded into dust. Lassiter landed on his feet the sword poised over his shoulder. There was a moment where Lassiter stood, proud at his accomplishment. He then slacked in his posture and looked to where the monster had been moments before.

"Holy hell – I did that?"

"Lassie!" Shawn was laughing as he ran over to Lassiter; the green ranger faded and vanished with a sparkle, leaving just Shawn in his casual clothes. "That was amazing!"

"You think so?" Lassiter turned to face Shawn, the red ranger gear disappearing as well. "I mean – you and the Chief got in good hits too."

"Those weapons were so cool!" Shawn was so happy. "I'm almost excited for our next battle!"

"I'm not." Gus was coming up, his gear having been gone awhile now. "That was absolutely brutal. We need more training."

"We'll get it." Shawn said. He turned to the Chief. "Right?"

"That's an expense I can't justify." The Chief explained. "We'll have to do it on our own time."

"So – gym memberships?" Juliet tried.

"I already have one." McNab seemed proud.

"There will be no need." Caleb appeared from nowhere and joined them. "I will take care of everything, just give me a couple of days and I will contact all of you."

"We get a secret base?" Shawn asked.

"Like special agents?" Lassiter started to show his inner dork. "Special entry and everything?"

"Oh!" Shawn raised his hand. "Secret handshake to get in?"

"Not quite." Caleb then gave a cocky smile and winked at Shawn. "Entry will be cooler than that."

Shawn was giddy. "Yay!" Then of course he felt dizzy and had to stop. "Whoa."

"You alright?" Lassiter stepped forward. "The monster had you for a second back there."

"I'm still tired from my vision earlier." Shawn was ashamed to admit. "It threw me off in that battle."

"No shit." Caleb reached out and touched Shawn's neck gently, tilting his head back, a violent red mark showing on his skin. "I saw that choke hold, it looked brutal."

Shawn closed his eyes, Caleb's touch was warm and gentle, Caleb's fingers felt nice on his bruise. The bruise he was sure he obtained from being choked. "It felt pretty bad."

"How does it feel now?" Lassiter took another step closer to Shawn, he couldn't help it. He shot Caleb a warning look.

"Still a bit sore." Shawn shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Man." Juliet spoke up. "You guys and the Chief did so well, Gus, McNab and I barely got any action."

"Your time will come Juliet." Caleb sounded sure. "That monster wasn't the last, everyone will be different. They will each have strengths and weaknesses; eventually you will encounter one whose weakness compliments your strength. You will all get your moment."

"Another question!" Shawn raised his hand. "Who is sending these monsters?"

"I will explain everything once we get back to the station." Caleb answered. "Let's go going."

They all departed from the station, none of them realizing they were being watched. From far off between two buildings the truck driver was watching intently. His face and his clothes started to change, revealing a younger man with blonde hair, he had piercing silver eyes and he was dressed completely in black and silver. When the rangers were gone he held his wrist to his arm and spoke into it. "Medora was defeated."

There was a few seconds of silence before a muffled voice responded; it came directly from the man's wrist. "Did he succeed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Which one?"

"Green."

"Good, his psychic abilities will prove useful to us. This pleases me."

"What are my orders?"

"Return to me for now. We'll continue to attack the city. The more the green ranger uses his powers, the more they'll darken and turn. We won't have to do a thing; he'll eventually come to us."

"Perfect." The younger man grinned, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Back at the Chief's office, Caleb finished explaining about the power coins. "They were created by my ancestors. At one point in time, there was an entire colony with the same powers you now possess as rangers. All of us worked together to keep the universe safe. Then one day, a dark army showed up at our door, over powering us. Thousands were slaughtered. The last remaining members of the colony couldn't let the powers die. They were the only thing keeping the universe from being destroyed. We created the coins, then placed them into hiding. We take them to different planets every few years. This is the first time the army has ever managed to track them down."

"So basically." Lassiter said. "They wouldn't even be here, if you hadn't come here."

"Don't start." Caleb said. "It wouldn't matter where I was, they would've tracked me down eventually. I actually count myself lucky I was found on earth. There are other planets out there, weaker than yours. Here. We have a chance."

"Caleb." Shawn said. "Are you the last of your kind?"

"No." Caleb said. "There are a few more, I just don't know where they're hiding. We spread out. Went into hiding on different planets. We contact each other when it's time to move the coins, but that's it."

"What was the name of your planet?" Juliet asked. "Neptune? Jupiter?"

Caleb grinned a bit. "Not from this galaxy. I'm from a planet called Yomar."

"Never heard of it." Gus said.

"And you never will again." Caleb said.

"Who is leading this army?" The Chief asked. "That's my biggest concern."

"Her name is Veltrix, but her minions call her Queen."

"Of course they do." Lassiter didn't sound surprised. "So basically we have a bitch from space attacking our planet, to get the power coins so she can take over the universe."

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Caleb nodded.

"I hate every second of this." Lassiter said. "Every. Second."

"Lassie." Shawn smiled. "No worries, we got this. We have awesome powers now! It'll be just like regular crime fighting, only with – you know...powers and stuff."

Lassiter sighed and looked to the others. Gus, O'Hara and the Chief looked just as unsure as him, McNab on the other hand was grinning ear to ear like he agreed with everything Shawn said. "You've got to be kidding me."

"So." Juliet cut Lassiter off turning to Caleb off. "What do we do now?"

Caleb shrugged. "Return to your normal lives. As the attacks come you'll be needed, but during the in-between times, you still have images to uphold as police officers and..." He looked to Shawn with a cheeky grin. "And Psychic Detectives."

Shawn scratched the back of his head with a tiny laugh.

"Well." Caleb turned to the rest of them. "I'm off now, rangers. I will see you when I see you."

Within that second, Caleb vanished. The spot he was standing in was completely empty. Shawn tilted his head and poked the empty spot. All he felt was air. "I need to learn how to do that."

"Oh for fu..." Lassiter shook his head and left the room. He hated that Shawn seemed to be so entranced by everything Caleb said. It was half the reason he hated this whole situation.

"Hey wait up!" Juliet ran out of the office after her partner. McNab shrugged and soon followed suit. The Chief sat in her chair and gave Shawn and Gus a look over.

"I have paper work to do, we'll discuss this more later." She shooed them out. Shawn and Gus left the station altogether but as soon as they were in Gus' car they were talking.

"That was amazing." Gus admitted. "Though I'm worried. One of us can get seriously hurt, or worse."

"How is that any different then what we were doing before?" Shawn asked. "It's just...better."

"Are you saying that because you actually like this whole situation, or because you think Caleb is good looking?"

"Whoa – what?" Shawn brushed him off. "Caleb is just Caleb, we barely know him."

"But you seem to like each other." Gus insisted. "He smiles at you, a lot."

"Can we please remember that not even twenty minutes ago he admitted to not even being human, how would that even work? We probably don't even have the same...parts."

Gus laughed. "Well if he does, I bet you have half a chance. Next time you see him, ask him out."

"Hmmm..." Shawn thought about it. "Maybe."

"Only maybe, Shawn you've been single for the longest time, Caleb seems to like you, and despite everything, I think you like him too. What could possibly be stopping you from seeing where things go?"

Shawn didn't answer Gus, instead his phone went off and he glanced to it checking his texts. "Huh, a text from Lassie, he wants us all to meet him at his house later."

"All of us?" Gus quirked a brow.

"All of us." Shawn confirmed, he showed Gus his phone. "See?"

"Huh...He's never done that before." Gus said.

"I know." Shawn answered. "Well lets grab something to eat, then we'll go see what he wants."

"Sounds good to me."

As Gus spoke he put his car into drive and left the station, when they hit the road they started to argue over which burger joint to hit up for a late lunch.


End file.
